Elektra
A trained ninja and acrobat, Elektra flips through life with a smile, carrying two sai blades to keep enemies at bay. Jugf026947.png Shsstorm.png Ultron.png Shsiceman.png Shsangel.png Shs avengers captain america.png Thor Cap - Pure Justice.png Human Torch - Meltdown.png SHSO Spider-Man - Hanging Around v2.png SHS Doom - Woe Is Doom! VF.png SHS Venom - Spider Biter VF.png SHS Mystique - Sabotage.png King and Queen.png Moonlit Guardian.png Double Slam Sandwich.png Hawkeye.png American Dream.png Asgard.png Baxter plaza.png Daily bugle.png Villainville.png Ghost rider.png Vision.jpg Gambit - Explosive Leap.png Ms Marvel - Marvelous Strength.png Spider man - Gotcha.png Spider-Man - Spider-Sense.png Green Goblin - AHAHAHAHAHAHA! VF.png Spider-man - Spectacular Spider-man.png Torch Fantastic - Blazing Intellect.png Doom - Doom Shall Prevail! VF.png Giant-Man Wasp - Size Matters.png Storm - Whisk on the Winds.png Storm - Lets Play Twister.png Silver Surfer - Surf Up.png Colossus - Steel Yourself For Battle.png Spider Girl - Magnetic Personality.png Spider-Woman - Quick as a Wink v2.png Spider-man woman - Arachnophobia.png Panther Marvel - Lay Down the Law.png Mr Fantastic - Team Beam.png Black Widow - Stunnig Beauty.png Iron Man - Maximum Firepower.png Colossus - Body of Steel.png Scarlet Witch - Improbability Field.png Crushbot - Fragile Boombot VF.png Lizard - Just One More Bite VF.png Mysterio - Pull into Mists VF.png Sabretooth.png Mutant Healing.png Onslaught - Friends or Enemies.png Perfect Imitation.png Spider-Girl - Astonishing Spider-Girl.png Venom - Prey on the Weak.png Juggernaut - Armored Tank.png Falcon Hulk - Drop the Hulk Bomb.png Elektra - Dancing with the Ninja Stars.png Spider Girl - Webstacle Course.png Armored spider man full bod.png Deadpool - You Gotta Be Kidding Me!.png Bag man.png Download.jpg 2013-04-28-08-22-35--1733416107.jpeg Red She Hulk.png Silver Surferpic.png Electrical Storm.jpg Fierce Competitor.jpg Mind Over Matter.jpg Paragons of Brilliance.jpg Rig the Game.jpg Avengers Courage.JPG Adrenaline Rush.JPG Brain Drain.jpg Goodnight Kiss.jpg Marvelous Strength.jpg Nucleons Going Critical !.jpg Meltdown.jpg Masters of the Skies.jpg Spider-Swing.jpg Arms Race.JPG It's Clobberin' Time !.jpg Dino Spikes.jpg Comrades in Arms.jpg King and Queen.jpg Moonlit Guardian.jpg Mystic Fire.jpg Snikkity Snikt.jpg Spider-Strikes.jpg Crimson Couple.jpg Jab of Justice.jpg Fast Healing.jpg Double Slam Sandwich.jpg Sky Strike.jpg Circuit Surge.JPG Explosive Leap.jpg Dive Bomb.jpg Blademaster.jpg Green Goliath.jpg Hulk Practice.jpg Group Hug.jpg Ace of Hearts.jpg Have at Thee, Villain.jpg Perfect Solution.jpg Repulsor Rays.jpg Sock It to Ya !.jpg Attack of the 2 Inch Woman.JPG Hurl the Shield.jpg Focused Totality.jpg Adrenaline Rush.jpg Incoming !.jpg Iron Gardener.jpg Itsy-Bitsy Teeny-Weeny.jpg Ace of Hearts.JPG Quick Save.jpg 52 Card Pickup.JPG Block Party.JPG Brain Drain.JPG Attack of the 2 Inch Woman.jpg Psychic Cupcake Bomb.jpg Erase Your Destiny.jpg Blind Date.jpg Blind Date.JPG Animal Instinct.jpg Phoenix.png Blademaster.png Anti-Metal Claws.JPG Supporting Fire.jpg Strongest One There Is.jpg Steal Your Thunder.jpg Super Spider Squad.jpg Target Practice.jpg Iron man silver centurion.png Novacorp.png Ultron playable.png Falcon EXO-7.png Gamora.png Pirate deadpool.png Logan.png Frankenstein.png GOTG.png Groot.png Lord of the stars.png Venom is an agent.jpg Green.png Anti-Venom.png Thanos of Titan.png Coulson.png Carnage.png Incredible Hulk.png EOTE.png 5283.png RH Bucky Cap.png Titanium Man.png RH Black Panther.png Falcon(shso).png RH Captain Marvel.png RH Iron Man.png RH Rogue.png RH Captain America.png Ms marvel.png RH Emma Frost.png RH Jean Grey.png RH Wolverine.png P.A.3.png Cyclops.png P.A.2.png P.A.1.png RH Tuxedo Thing.png RH Human Torch.png RH Invisible Woman.png RH Mr Fantastic.png Thing.png Captain america.png Rogue - Power Grab.png Rogue Gambit - Thief and Rogue.png Rogue - Seeing with New Eyes.png Rogue - Grand Theft.png Storm Rogue - Fly Girls.png Rogue - Entwined Destiny.png Rogue - I'll Take That.png Rogue - Rogue's Gallery.png Rogue - Borrowed Strength.png Rogue.png You Can Count on Me.jpg Weather Prediction, Pain..jpg Unstoppable Avengers.jpg Telepathic Bonds.jpg The Man without Fear.jpg Trickweb.jpg Yoink !.jpg Gambit.png Black suit spider man.png Wasp.png Favicon.ico Hawkeye Higher Res.png Avengers Captain America.png Fin Fang Foom.png Spider-Man 2099.png Spider-Man Noir Realp.png Spider-Man.png Captain Marvel.png Bombastic Bag-Man.png Scarlet Spider.png Spider-Man Noir.png Havok.png Juggernaut1.png White Phoenix.png Valkyrie.png Mystique.png Rescue.png Iron Patriot.png Ultimate Comics Spider-Man.png Lokiboss.png Battle Armor Thor.png Dr. Strange.png Ultimate Thor.png Thor1.png Surtur.png Dormammu1002.png Enchantress1.png Ymir.png Bullseye.png Venomplayablehero.png Dr. Doom.png Onslaught.png Super Skrull.png Avengers Loki.png Red Skull.png Annihilus.png Venom.png Lizard.png Green Goblinnotplayable.png Avenging Rogue.png Doctor Octopus.png Mysterio.png Squirrel Girl.png Shadowcat.png Scarlet Witch-.png Black Cat.png Indestructible Hulk.png Avengers Hawkeye.png Dark Iron Patriot.png Captain America, Super Soldier.png Avenging Wolverine.png Falcon1.png Goliath.png Silver Surfer1.png Moon Knight.png Cyclops1.png Ms. Marvel.png Morbius.png Tigra.png Avengers Nick Fury.png Iron Man MK 42.png Sasquatch.png Iron Man1.png Spider-Man Ben Reilly.png Quicksilver.png Monkey King.png War Machine.png Stealth Armor Iron Man.png Nick Fury.png Angel.png American Dream1.png Dr. Doom1.png Titanium Man1.png Ends of the Earth Spider-Man.png Kingpin.png Magneto.png Tuxedo thing.png Spider woman.png Stealth iron man.png Spider girl.png Scarlet spider.png Iron man.png Daredevil.png Classic thor.png Classic daredevil.png Dark surfer.png Jean grey.png Bucky cap.png Future foundation spider man.png Psylocke.png Deadpool.png Landscape medium.jpg Images.jpg Black Widow.png Ultimate comics spider man-1-.png Classic Wolverine.png RH Scarlet Witch.png Luke Cage.png Nightcrawler.png Reptil1.png Iron Man MK I.png Hulkbuster Iron Man.png Iron Man MK II.png Green Goblin.png Emma Frost.png Human Torch.png Arachne.png Mohawk Storm.png Invisible Woman.png Avengers Hulk.png Wonder Man.png Avengers Thor.png Armored Spider-Man.png Cable.png Black Panther.png Guardian.png Ant-Man.png WolverineP.png Bag Man.png Arctic Armor Iron Man.png Avengers Iron Man.png Nova.png Astonishing Cyclops.png Hope Summers.png Mr. Fantastic.png Avengers Black Widow.png Future Foundation Dr. Doom.png MODOK.png Colossus.png Blade.png Hulk1.png Beast.png Forum new.gif Pure Elektra.png Category:Characters Category:Heroes